parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Vampire Girl Sneak Peek
Transcript *(Gene Teenager Clip): How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies. Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. *(Mavis Gets Out Clip) *(Gene Hmm Clip): Hmm? *(Gene Up To Clip): What is that girl up to? *(Mavis Bat Flying Clip) *(Gene Running Clip): (Panting) *(Mavis Bat Flying Cave Clip) *(Gene Running Clip) *(Gene Hmm Clip): Huh? *(Grotto with stuff of collection) *(Fievel Okay Clip): Flounder: Ariel, are you okay? *(Mavis Does Not Clip): If only I could make him understand. *(Mavis Could Be Bad Clip): I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. *(Gene Hmm Clip) *(Mavis Sing Stuff Clip): Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl the girl who has everything? *(Mavis Sing Treasure Clip): Look at this trove treasures untold how many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything *(Mavis Legs Clip): I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty *(Gene Seeing Got Clip): I've got whozits and whatzits galore *(Mavis Twenty Clip): You want thingamabobs? I got twenty *(Fievel Gasps Clip): (Gasps) *(Mavis Sing Cares Clip): But who cares? No big deal I want more *(Gene Seeing Got Clip) *(Mavis Sing Stuff Clip): I wanna be where the people are I wanna see wanna see 'em dancin' walkin' around on those whad'ya call 'em? Oh... Feet. *(Fievel Feet Clip): (Chuckles) *(Gene Hmph Clip): Hmph. *(Mavis Legs Clip): Flippin' your fins you don't get too far *(Fievel Dancing Clip): Legs are required for jumpin' *(Mavis Sing World Clip): Dancin' strollin' along down a what's that word again? street *(Mavis Sing Treasure Clip): Up where they walk u where they run up where they stay all day in the sun wanderin' free wish I could be part of that world *(Gene Give Clip): What would I give If I could live outta *(Gene Shocked Water Clip): These waters? *(Mavis Sing Stuff Clip): What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand bet they don't reprimand their daughters bright young women sick o' swimmin' *(Mavis Twenty Clip): Ready to stand *(Mavis Sing People Clip): And ready to know what the people know ask 'em my questions *(Gene Running Clip): And get some answers *(Mavis Sing People Clip): What's a fire and why does it what's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? *(Mavis Sing Part World Clip): Out of the sea Oh. (Gasps) *(Fievel Could Be Clip): Wish I could be *(Mavis Sing Stuff Clip): Part of that world *(Mavis See Moon Clip): (Gasps) *(Gene Fall Clip) *(Mavis Shocked Clip): Whoa! Hey! Sebastion! *(Gene Hmm Clip) *(Fievel Shocked Clip) *(Gene Mad Could Clip): Ariel, what are you mad? How could you, what is all this? *(Mavis Collection Clip): It, uh, it's just my collection. *(Gene See Collection Clip): Oh, I see. Your collection, hmm. *(Gene Teenager Clip): If your father knew about this place-- *(Fievel Tell Him Clip): You're not gonna tell him, are you? *(Mavis He Never Clip): Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand. *(Gene Home Clip): Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me *(Mavis Sing Cares Clip): I'll take you home and get *(Ship in the sky in grotto): You something warm to drink. What do you suppose... *(Gene Ariel Clip): Ariel? Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Sneak Peek